Newsletter May 14
Issue 15 - May 2014 (2027 IC) Main Feature The weather is getting (sort of), the days are getting longer and it will not be long until we are in summer and that means holiday/vacation time for some of us. I know a number of you are still in school/college/university, so this could be the only time you get a chance to get away. Damn I miss those days. The downfall of an adult I’d say. But ho hum dip and dandy. I still get to go away during this time of the year. Speaking of which, I will not be available for next month’s Newsletter. Don’t all cheer at once! So next month I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Mr Coffin. Please show him the same respect (or more if you don’t like me) you would me. Anywho, back to the subject at hand. I know that people will be going away for a week or two, which can cause difficulties. I ask that (like I always do) you please leave a Leave Of Absence on the forums and try to catch up on your tags. Not nice leaving people hanging for a couple of weeks. Try to put your characters into a background position while you are away. Minor injuries, off scouting or (if on base/ship) go get some kip. For those of you new to our family, during an absence, you may notice small NPCing of your characters. This is usually to move things on and wouldn't be anything major. The only acceptation to this could be if you have given permission to someone to NPC them for you. So remember, LOAs and Tags. HQ News After spotting some towers of an Ancient City Ship, the teams considered exploring it. After deciding it would be impossible with the equipment at hand, they started thinking of other options. Lieutenant Colonel Thomas Smith decided they should get some rest before making any move and has led them down into the trees for cover. Having arrived in this Ancient outpost, the teams are beginning to spread out and explore. Unbeknownst to the teams though, two unknown figures have been waiting for them. Although they haven’t encountered them yet, it is only a matter of time. What do they want? With Dieter Mueller (GAF) off with Jesati, the other Ida team members have gone off with Niels and Jen. The two have led the teams to Fjorgard where they have met Einarth. Dieter having seen what Harald has done wants to inform the others who are currently making new friends. Fleet News After Corporal Joseph Harper (BA) discovered an intruder, it became manic. Major Larissa Koralova (PKI) and Petty Officer 1st Class Leah Kim-Sook (USN) chased him down, yet he killed himself rather than be captured. Flight Lieutenant Jessica McRae (RAF) believes she has sussed the problem with the engines, but she can’t be sure until they are space side. Which isn’t far off as the ship takes off. Highlighted Post Dieter watched as the others rode off before following after Jesati. "So, I have to ask. How is it that someone so young like you seems to command men like them?" Dieter asked. "It's a long story, and one I'd rather not get into. People think I'm special, and I don't like discussing it. I have skills, but I am no more special than anyone else." Jesati replied. "Some kind of birthright?" Dieter tried. "I said I don't want to talk about it." Jesati replied. "Fair enough." Dieter replied. "Why did your people come here? You did not seem to expect to learn about the presence of your enemies here." Jesati asked. "Truth be told, we're explorers. Our enemy being here at all was a bit of a shock, but also not a real surprise. They like to use underhanded tactics and deception. Perhaps too much, many people have questioned how we can fight them when they seem to know our every move before we do." Dieter explained. "So they're dishonorable. Have they ever stood and fought when you confronted them in the open?" Jesati asked. "Sometimes. Their leaders tend to act like terrorists...people who fight using terror tactics. Killing innocents, using them as shields, that sort of thing." Dieter replied. "Dishonorable and cowardly." Jesati said, "You will triumph in the end. Have faith." "You seem pretty sure of that, even without having seen or heard of us before today." Dieter said, glancing at her for a moment as they continued down a stone road. "Using deception and shadows is one thing. I strike from the shadows at times, but if I were exposed, I would still stand and fight. And I only bring harm to those who have themselves harmed innocents." Jesati explained, "It is our way. Your enemies, if they strike from behind and flee when confronted, or they use innocents as shields, they have no honor, no courage. When they run out of shadows to hide behind, when even the innocent take arms against them, they will have to stand, and it will be pathetic. Such men soil their armor, drop their weapons, and beg for mercy when their ways fail them." "Well, perhaps not literally, but I get what you mean." Dieter replied. "There. That tower will give us a good view." Jesati pointed. It was an old stone tower built onto a cliff face next to a waterfall. Not a raging torrent of a river, it might have even been pleasant to swim from and jump into the river below from the waterfall, but duty first. Jesati found a good place to hide their horses and led the way into the tower keep. It was cold and empty, with water running into it, but they just went up the spiraling stone stairs. Dieter kept his P90 at the ready, and Jesati her crossbow, but nothing but cobwebs, mold and water were inside the tower. They came upon the roof, and Jesati pointed out into the distance, where black smoke was rising above the mist and trees. Dieter pulled out his binoculars and looked...it was the remains of a small town. Fires still smoldered, and nearly every building was in a burnt heap. He could also just make out the shapes of bodies on the ground, and continued to scan. There, he saw bodies...hanging from a burnt grove of trees. "Who did they hang from the trees?" Dieter asked quietly, almost not wanting to know. "Those were the citizens. Men, women, children, didn't matter. It's Harald's favorite way of executing entire families. Hanging them from burning trees. They soak the rope in water first to keep it from breaking in the fire. The ones in the streets, those were the ones who tried to fight. But a sword can only do so much when your enemy shoots you from range." Jesati explained. "I walked through Durnir, looking for survivors. Harald left none." "...genocidal madman. We have to stop him." Dieter said, putting his binoculars away. "I agree. He must be stopped or else others will share in this fate." Jesati replied. "Nie wieder." Dieter said quietly to himself. "What?" Jesati asked. "Never again." Dieter said, "Come on, we have to tell the others." He took point down to the horses, his offhand clenched in a fist. The Brotherhood would not condemn more to the same fate that so many had been sent to...never again. :Oberlutnant Dieter Mueller :IE-1 CO :Ida Expedition Notable Dates *May: **18th – Mother’s Day (USA, CDN, AUS, NZ) **26th – Spring Bank Holiday (UK) **29th – Ascension *June: **6th – D-Day Anniversary (70th) **8th – Whit Sunday (Pentecost) **9th – Whit Monday **13th – Full Moon **15th – Fathers’ Day (UK, USA, CDN, F, MEX, NL) Last Thoughts As my last thought, I would like to mention D-Day. On the 6th June it will be the seventieth anniversary. On that day we lost so many men, yet gained so much. Without the sacrifices made on that day, the Allied Forces could not have liberated France and subsequently marched into Germany. If that attack had failed, who knows what could have happened. With the weakened Allies, the Axis could have taken Britain and won the war or could have extended the war for many more years to come. However, luck was on the Allies side and they managed to secure their hold in France and pushed the German war machine back. Although many lost their lives prior to and after the push, this is a day that will remain in our memories as one of the most notable victories during WW2. Category:Browse Category:SGC Category:Atlantis Expedition Category:Ida Expedition Category:Task Force 571 Category:USS Ranger